Désillusion
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Port-Réal et la vie d'écuyer n'étaient que de charmantes illusions masquant une réalité plus cruelle.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones n'est pas ma propriété, la série appartient à D&D, les livres à GRRM et les Sept en sont remerciés tous les jours, ça serait à moi, le monde serait envahi par mes œuvres sur Lancel… Oh attendez… Bref, ça serait encore plus la caca que ça l'est maintenant !

Résumé : Port-Réal et la vie d'écuyer n'étaient que de charmantes illusions masquant une réalité plus cruelle.

 **Désillusion**

Niché dans son lit, Lancel ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré le fait qu'il luttait pour s'endormir. Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser toutes les mauvaises choses de la journée, de la période à partir de laquelle il vivait dans la capitale. Les mots de Robert, qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'impact au début, lui faisaient désormais énormément de mal. A force de les entendre quotidiennement, avec toujours la même méchanceté, sa robustesse mentale faiblissait et ils prenaient en puissance. Une phrase lui revenait toujours, une phrase qui le soulageait autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir :

Il détestait Port-Réal.

Il détestait cette ville, il détestait Robert, il détestait le servir et il n'avait qu'une seule envie :

Rentrer à Port-Lannis, aux côtés de sa mère, de ses frères et de sa sœur.

Cela lui faisait honte pourtant. Il avait bientôt seize ans, et non pas seize mois, il était vu comme un adulte, ou presque. Il avait une place pour laquelle des milliers se battraient. Son père avait dû la jouer sacrément fine pour qu'il puisse l'avoir en plus ! Il essayait de relativiser :

C'était un mauvais moment à passer.

C'était une étape nécessaire avant de devenir chevalier.

Il vivait dans la plus belle ville du royaume.

Il venait d'une grande famille.

Il servait une légende vivante.

Mais pas moyen, il détestait tout cela, il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela, il voulait que tout cela s'arrête parce qu'il en avait assez, il était à bout.

Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal dans l'histoire, c'était la désillusion.

Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait servir Robert Baratheon, ça avait eu des airs de rêve. Lui, tout Lannister qu'il était, n'était que le fils d'un second fils, que le jeune cousin germain de la reine consort. Et pourtant, lui, aspirant chevalier, allait servir d'écuyer au roi Robert, fondateur de la dynastie régnante des Baratheon, celui qui avait tué Rhaegar sur le champ de bataille, celui qui avait mis fin à la dynastie des Targaryen, vieille de bientôt trois siècles. Il allait servir un guerrier de légende, comment mieux apprendre la chevalerie qu'avec un héros de guerre comme maître ? Certes il partait loin mais les enfants devaient quitter le nid un jour et puis, il n'était pas seul, il y aurait Jaime et Cersei là-bas. Bien sûr, leur rôle n'était pas de jouer aux parents avec lui, il avait passé l'âge, mais en cas d'ennui, de besoin, il pouvait se tourner vers eux. La première désillusion vint quand Cersei et Jaime semblaient ne pas se soucier de lui. Jaime était plus chaleureux, mais de peu. Lancel se dit que c'était normal, ils étaient importants, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des effusions de sentiments, ce n'était pas dans leur sang, mais une telle froideur l'avait surpris. Puis était venu Robert… Encore une fois, Lancel savait qu'il s'était passé plus d'une décennie depuis la fin de la guerre. Les gens changeaient, prenaient de l'âge. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ça :

Au lieu du grand guerrier musclé et viril des légendes, il avait trouvé un roi obèse, rustre, violent envers sa femme de manière verbale (son esprit le retenait d'ajouter de manière physique car il n'avait pas de preuve), alcoolique et libidineux.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Robert l'adore. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle bassesse non plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il fût le souffre-douleur de son roi juste parce qu'il était né Lannister, blond aux yeux verts comme ceux de sa femme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ne rien apprendre du tout sur son futur métier. Ah, il était passé maître dans l'art de verser le vin et de remarquer le moment exact où on passait de la sobriété à l'ivresse, mais à quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir dans la carrière vers laquelle il s'engageait ? Au début, il avait cru que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, le temps que tout le monde s'habitue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne comptait pas, qu'on ne se souciait pas de lui, sauf pour être une outre ambulante ou une éponge à insulte. Avec le temps, le sentiment de solitude s'était installé et à force d'entendre les mêmes choses tous les jours, il commençait à croire qu'il y avait là un fond de vérité. Port-Réal n'était pas le rêve qu'on lui avait vendu, ou le rêve qu'il s'était lui-même crée pour se motiver. Port-Réal était une cruelle désillusion et lui donnait le mal du pays. Il était loin de tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, il était seul, horriblement seul, personne ne voulait ou n'osait essayer de lier une amitié avec lui, trop effrayé par son nom, et alors qu'il avait une situation merveilleuse, alors qu'il vivait le rêve de tous les petits garçons, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar sans fin, il osait l'affirmer, il était terriblement malheureux. Surtout quand il savait que sa situation n'était pas le lot de tous les jeunes écuyers. La preuve gisait en Loras Tyrell, qui servait Renly, le frère du roi. Renly n'était que gentillesse, patience et respect envers son écuyer maladroit. Bien qu'il fût heureux pour lui, une part de lui le jalousait. Tout ce qu'il demandait de son souverain, c'était un peu de respect. Du respect en temps qu'être humain. Ca semblait être trop demandé apparemment. Un goût amer se répandait dans sa gorge et il se battait pour ne pas pleurer, comme un enfant effrayé par le noir. Il ne sut pas retenir quelques larmes, qui roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les frotta et se força à fermer les yeux.

Demain était un autre jour.

Un jour similaire à celui qu'il venait de vivre, similaire à tous ceux qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée.

Rien ne changerait.

Il ferait bonne figure, il ferait de son mieux, par respect pour son père et les efforts qu'il avait déployé en n'ayant que son bien en tête. D'ailleurs, il ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment, cela lui ferait trop de peine et cela le décevrait de savoir que son fils aîné, attendu pendant des années, n'était même pas fichu de réussir la première étape de sa vie d'homme. Cela serait son secret, le premier d'une longue liste sans doute, et si on lui demandait, il dirait que servir le roi est un honneur et un plaisir. Il entretiendrait le mythe dans lequel il avait été bercé, dans lequel il s'était bercé, pour le bien commun. La nuit serait le seul témoin des coulisses de cette mascarade.

En attendant, il se laissa porter par les ténèbres, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve.

 **FIN**


End file.
